1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive apparatus for a swing-out element of a motor vehicle, the swing-out element being adjustable between an open position and a closed position, using an adjusting lever. In this case, a swing-out element is understood to be, in particular, a swiveling, i.e. unilaterally hinged, swing-out closing part, for example a swing-out window, a pop-up roof or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
A linear drive is known from DE 198 49 246 A1, in which an electric motor moves a telescopically movable adjusting rod, which is connected to a swing-out side window of a vehicle, in a linear fashion via a gear unit. The adjusting rod is connected to the swing-out side window, which is hinged on one side to the vehicle body, using at least one ball-and-socket joint, so that the linear movement path described by the end of the adjusting rod is converted to a curved movement path.
In an apparatus known from DE 196 23 317 C2 for operating unilaterally hinged components, such as swing-out windows, pop-up roofs, covers, hoods or the like, a linear drive having a spindle of a multistage design is run on bearings that allow swiveling around the motor axis, for the purpose of compensating angular changes when adjusting the component during its swivel movements. An additional swivel movement around a plane positioned vertically thereto is carried out via a ball-and-socket bearing holding the linear drive, or via a universal joint in the spindle.
In a window actuator known from DE 42 18 507 C2, comprising an electric motor drive and a multistage spindle gear unit as well as comprising a swivel lever mechanism having two rotationally movable, interconnected levers, a ball-bearing-like articulated joint connection, in turn, is provided in the connection between the swivel lever mechanism and the swiveling side window.